The Past Will Be Seen In The Future
by EPIC buns
Summary: What happens when the Samaki's Meet their first childhood friends. Will they be forgotten? Hated? Missed? read on to find out Rated T but may change
1. Hi It's Good To See You

The reunion chapter 1

ME: Hey Hey, get ready for this chapter

COM: Idiot!

ME:*Cries in EMO corner

Kirai Kanashimi, a not so normal highschool gangster was sent by her unloving Mother for who knows what?!

Now

I was walking to the gold plated doors to a ridiculously dark, epic mansion

"Danm rich people!" I cursed under my breath forcefully knocking on the wooden door. They opened on their own, I walked in in slow motion tripping over my one feet. I gazed and some red head dude laying on the couch on the far side of the Persian rug. I poked his cheek not even a flinch .

"Oi are you dead"I shouted while kicking his gut. One kick his eyes were wide open and he caught my foot ' I'd better wash that later'

"How dare you kick yours truly!" He spat totally pissed off flipping me over so I was underneath him. This had happened a lot at school back home good memories good memories...after I stopped day dreaming I again kneed him in the gut giving me an opening to escape and throw him on to the carpet sitting on top of his back

"NOW LISTEN HERE MR YOURS TRULY, I AIN'T NO MAID THAT'S GONNA PLAY YOUR SHITASS GAMES SO BACK OFF YA ASSHOLE, YOUR LUCKY I WAS ONLY GOING EASY ON YOU...HEH...HEH...HEH...I COULD HAVE SOME FUN HERE" I said slightly chuckling

"What's all this commotion?" some random guy wearing glasses and who looked pretty uptight.

"I was sent to live here for some damn reason!" I exclaimed standing on top red head's patty flat back earning a chuckle from 4 eyes

"I don't know anything of this" he said in a "I'm better than you " tone I simply scoffed and glanced at a guy who looked like he was sleeping I poked his cheek, habit of mine, and asked

"Are you dead?" he ignored my question and lazily said,

"That woman told me she'll be coming... and we should be careful around her she's really talented" still ignoring my constant poking

"I guess we should have some proper introductions the oldest is Shu, next is I Rengi, then comes the one you're stepping on Ayato,Riato,Kanato and the youngest Subaru." I rubbed my feet over Ayato's back and dicided that he had suffered enough for today...

''Name's Kirai Kanashimi and I am hear to check if the promise was kept Now look me in the eye and say you don't know me " I requested and simultaneously they said "I don't know you " in less than a split second they were six versions of me holding each brother in a Boston crab while I just stood there smirking while shaking my head

"You just never learn do you" I sighed while the other me's disappeared. I stood infront of them and clicked my fingers and dozens of memories came crashing threw their heads the were so fast yet the Samaki's could see every little detail of each and every memory

Brother's P.O.V

_We had spotted a little girl looking over the fence with tears in her eyes to us she looked very odd hair that was half black half white and deep purple eyes. Her clothes had rips nearly every where sobbing as if a person was to touch her she would fall apart. The young versions of us quietly asked_

_"Are you alright?" while slowly walking closer and closer until our mother's came and said,_

_"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THIS ABOMINATION!?" as the were dragged away watching the saddened little girl get slapped by her enraged mother but still she _managed _to turn her head, mouth a thank you, and gave a kind smile_

_The next day they had spotted the same girl standing in the same spot as the day before but she did the unexpected. The unknown girl split into two now there were standing next to each other one with black hair the other with white _

_" Hello...ERM we wanted to...um thank you for...ye-yesterday my...my name is Ikari and this my twin sister Kirai Kanashimi" the three boys just stood there surprised that one girl turned into to sister's but still the managed to shutter, _

_''What exactly are you?" the sister's explained that they were mage's who lived near the area recently their father died trying to protect the and their mother blamed them on his death _

_" Could we please play with you" they asked bowing their heads_

_" sure but mother mustn't see you, okay" _

_" OKAY!" they joyously replied _

_"but how are you going to get over the fence?" Subaru asked gazing at the young girls_

_"I have an idea! '''Ikari announced with a grin on her face_

_" Kirai, you have to stand on my shoulders Ayato stand on Shu's shoulders Kirai grab Ayato's hand and jump over the fence mission complete" and believe it or not it worked. Kirai ordered, her hands fitting through the gaps in the fence_

_"Ayato stay where you are , Ikari stand on my hands, grab Ayato's hand and jump the fence, DONE HA ...HA... HA ...HA...sorry"_

_This continued for months until they were caught but the girls last words were_

_"Next time we meet if you don't remember us we can put you in a Boston Crab deal" tear seeping out their eyes the boys said,_

_DEAL!" Ikari and Kirai looked kindly and whispered_

_"Smile don't cry, Live don't die...we...promise... you'll...see...us...again_

Normal P.O.V

The Samaki's shot out of the blankets, given to them by the sisters, breathing heavily with questions filling their minds but before they could say a word the heard the slow breathing of two shivering figures curled together on the lavish couch behind them, so they decided to let their childhood friends laying a blankets over them.

Kirai P.O.V

"Ikari wake up dumbass!" Ikari woke up punching me in the face

"Wise ass, you knew it was coming" and before you could say coffee furniture was flying from left to right, back and forth, to and from not noticing the brothers looking at us dumbfounded. Five minutes later... left, right, left,right, left,rig-

"Wait,Stop,Pause" I glanced at the Samaki's "WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP!?"

"TEN, TWENTY MINUTES AGO...WHY DID YOU DESTROY OUR LOUNGE?"

Ikari sarcastically replied"Yeah it's good to see you too, long time no see how've you been? Wonderful and you? JUST PEACHY!" Rengi looked at his watch and sighed "we going to he late for school our butler will show you to your room get changed and come back here in one hour understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD!" we scram saluting to the man in glasses as we marched to our designated area...

" this is gonna be a problem...heh...heh...heh what do we have here"

Time Lapse

Raito P.O.V

Two boys who looked incredibly similar to Kirai and Ikari strolled down the steps

"Hi, what are you looking at?" the black headed boy asked earning a kick from his brother

"Come along the car is waiting", Rengi said glaring at the boys said,

"Go ahead we'll be right behind you" while sheepishly rubbing their heads

"Here put this on your ear" the guy with the white hair said "just talk into it". Everyone put the device on their ear and realized it was a compact phone. The twins both took a breath and said,

"Jitensha ga hyōji sa reru yō ni!" and in an instant 2 dark red and black motor bikes appeared next to them they just shrugged and sat in one of the two

"well what are you waiting for let's go!"

"So what have you been doing your whole life?" I asked curious about their life story ,"Living in the forest, finding shelter, poking grizzly bears, eating bears, stuff like that..." one of the two doppelgangers answered like it was a piece of cake while the rest of us sat there with wide eyes. "How come your so short?"Ayato asked out of the blue "...erm...uh...no comment! Next question!"

"Is anyone free tomorrow?" Ikari asked tentatively "me, me, me" hands shot up like cow boys shooting shot guns "you can all come with us."

Ikari and Kirai were sadly in the same class as Ayato, Kanato and Subaru.

Ikari's P.O.V

"Today they will be two new students entering our class would you please introduce yourselves to the class."

Our home to me teacher Ms Makarthy requested signaling for us to come forward. "My name is Ikari, Hi" I simply stated " And my name is Kirai Kanashimi Hi, any questions?" hands went up almost instantly Kirai choose a girl with pink pigtails "a-are you s-single"

I sighed and said yes for both of us this went on and on and on but, while being chased by the mob we stumbled across the new music room on the third floor Kirai sat on the bench infront of the piano and I picked up the violin laying across the cherry red piano and ever so softly I started playing the bumble bee along with the piano not noticing hoards of people filling the music room with Shu standing infront of the group with wide eyes after we played the last note claps and screams surrounded the music room with me almost dropping the violin and Kirai falling off the bench. Tears were coming out of the teachers eyes after hearing that beautiful song the twins sneaking out with Shu closely behind them.

"I did not see that coming," I said leaning on the wall for support. We saw mobs of girls following us down the hall "RUN!" Kirai scram pulling Shu and I to the car- park. We got on to our motor bikes and rode quickly to the Samaki mansion leaving the school girls squealing at the school gate.

Normal P.O.V

The Kanashimi sisters and the Samaki's sat quietly around the dinner table in an awkward silence "let play a game!" Kirai suggested to everyone "any suggestions?" Ikari cut in

"Strip poker?" Riato asked barely dodging a plate that came flying at his face, "hide n' seek?"

"Why not, but you seek. Count up to ten"

"1,2,3,4,5-" everyone ran trying to find a place to be hidden "6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here I come!" Riato shouted while trying to find everyone he found the twins first who went to look in everyone else's rooms

Kirai's P.O.V

I walked, into Subaru's room only to shake my head dark colors, a coffin, dust everywhere I knew it was time for a makeover all of them especially our pink room...

COM:Well that's all folks

ME:Hey that's my line *throws sock at com*

COM:Idiot!,huh,oh please review

ME:We might up date tomorrow I don't know

COM/ME:BYE!?


	2. A Brawl At The Mall

COM: HIYA I TIED AUTHOR-CHAN TO A BUS SO SHE'LL BE GONE FOR A BIT ;-)

Theme of the day:( JUST YOUTUBE THE NEXT LINE! OR LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING :P)

Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd Opening Full HD

A Brawl At The Mall

Ayato's P.O.V

"Com'on let's go" Ikari moaned dragging us out the door "There's no turning back now" Kirai sang pushing us into the city centre and into the paint shop "look around choose your favourite colour no black, white or any dark or Gothic colours you have twenty minutes go!" twins said clapping their hands

20 minutes later...

I went for bright red, Shu a seablue, Riato a deep green, Kanato a light brown, Subaru a grayish color, Rengi a light purple and the twins summer leaf green and sky blue. We all stood in a line at the cash register but the twin took our paint cans and paid for them.

"Next stop the furniture shop pick whatever you like and come to the beds section in 35 minutes. Chop Chop no time to waste." Kirai nagged pushing us in another direction.

35 minutes later...

"Good you're all here now all of you need a comfortable bed so you stop acting Sadistic, Perverted and...uhh...what was it dammit!?" Ikari still trying to figure out the word "fix your anger management issues?" Kirai sighed "never mind dismissed" pulling her sister with her. The twins were walking around aimlessly only to find all of us sleeping on one of the many beds they took a feather from one of the pillows and tickled our noses with it, we were all wide awake and ready to go pay but once again the twins payed for us insisting that it was fine.

Our next stop was the floor, rug and carpet shop " You have fifteen minutes to find something. You know the drill. Onwards and up wards"Kirai informed like the leader of an amy. The twins choose a multi colored rug, Rengi a pure white shaggy, Subaru dark red, kanato green, Riato unexpectedly pink, Shu orange and I chrome blue.

Right now we're at the technological entertainment store looking for a TV, speakers, a DVD player, some movies and possibly a play-station3 or an Xbox 360 "Wow it's so big" the sisters mumbled looking at the 64 inch plasma screen TV with sparkling eyes "WE'LL TAKE IT!" A sales Representative came up to us and happily announced "you're our hundredth customer so, on top of you purchase you get a play station 3, a DVD player, speakers and all the movies you want absolutely free!" even though the girls had won a lot of prizes they still wanted to pay the $4,999 for the TV.

"I'm hungry" moaned kanato everyone agreeing with his comment

"Why don't you come to our cafe?" The twins suggested grinning happily. We all walked in and the manager that looked in her mid- twenties scolded the two girl secretly cross-dressed as boys telling them to get dressed into uniform and the older woman leading us to a table. A young girl who looked sixteen asked us for our orders, out came the infamous twins bringing our food and disappearing into the kitchen. A few moments had passed after we finished but the most unexpected thing happened three armed men marched into the cafe pointing loaded guns in every direction.

One of the men grabbed Ikari by the neck who looked unfazed while being used as a hostage Kirai stood holding a tray with five empty glasses "Hey you, get us a drink, this could take long... HEH HEH HEH." Kirai disappeared into the kitchen and came back with five glasses filled with ice "What the hell is that!" The thug stormed clearly pissed off "It's water you dirty son of a bitch. Now drink it...if you dare" Kirai spat with venom coated on each and every word and quickly she knocked him out with just one punch freeing her sister and them both giving a double somersault kick flipping both men at the same time leaving them unconscious on the ground but, the fight wasn't over yet, the previously unconscious man scram "if I die you all die with me!" He opened his jacket and revealed a mixed range of T.N.T counting down, the twins acted quickly shooting through the detonator with their emergency pistols stopping the T.N.T from exploding but little did they know that a fangirl from their school filming the whole thing. People inside and out gave them a round of applause the twins responding with a weak smile before collapsing onto the ground seeing nothing but darkness

Subaru's P.O.V

Kirai and Ikari had collapsed on the ground, the thieves were arrested, even though it took me a lot of control not to rip them to shreds but luckily their boss said they could go home early as a reward.

Right now were in the car and it turns out the twins had fallen asleep but we were still really worried about them. Ikari started tilting to the side same with Kirai and since she was sitting next to Ayato who was next to me so her upper body was on Ayato's lap and her head on mine. The same happened to Rengi and Riato with Ikari's upper body on Riato's lap and her head on Rengi's who looked slightly annoyed by the girls action but he didn't dare wake her from slumber.

30 minutes later...

The sisters were slowly waking up panicking about the things we bought, if we accidentally left them and what happened to the thugs that came to the cafe. We filled them in on what happened and soon we arrived at the mansion to find the furniture in our rooms being taken away and valuables (Rengi's tea cups) kept somewhere safe. The next thing we noticed were newspaper all over the floor.

"Go and wear some really old clothes and come back in 5 minutes first one back gets a prize! Go GO GO!" The twin shrieked excitedly running to their room and changing into a long dress shirt and a pair of shorts everyone else wore the same attire except the boys were wearing jeans. "Okay Sebastian will pull a name out of this hat and we start with their room" Kirai said pointing at a black top hat. "And the winner is...Kanato!" We followed Kanato to his life less room. "HUDDLE UP" Kirai ordered looking around the room "THIS IS OUR FIRST MISSON; PAINT THIS ROOM WITH AN EVEN COAT AND IF WE DIE, WE DIE FIGHTING AND IF W-'' "THIS ISN'T A FRIGGIN WAR!'' Ayato interrupted taking the captain out of her moment, slowly turning her head looking at Ayato "THIS IS A GODAMN FIRGGIN WAR!"Kirai barked and suddenly she stopped she sniffed the air as did Ikari "he's coming!'' they hissed both pulling out a black and white scythe running towards the main door. We followed behind them and in the dining area stood a-

ME: MWAHAHAHAHA FREEE AT LAST OH AND THERE'S A CLIFFE

COM: THAT STUPID GIRL...

ME: WHHHAAAAA SOME COM'S PICKING ON ME!

COM:THE WALL DID IT, anyway please review we might update tomorrow or the day after that

ME/COM: BYE


	3. Note From Author-Chan

I AM VERY SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO MY NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE LATEST TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER. "_''


End file.
